


關於打工的十件瑣事

by elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：其他AU [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists





	關於打工的十件瑣事

　　一，威廉是很稱職的幼兒園保姆，但那些來接送孩子的媽媽都正值青春年華，費爾席克覺得（他所以為的）友情受到了威脅。

　　二，費爾席克穿著布偶裝發傳單好可愛；鐘點到了要換裝時，威廉堅持必須由自己替他拉下背後的拉鍊。

　　三，暑假期間威廉當過幾天的海灘救生員。最好的朋友費爾席克卻在跟家人出國玩回來後才被告知，兩人大吵一架。

　　四，費爾席克在美妝展上對婆婆媽媽們推銷專業彩妝品，業績長紅；可惜威廉更注意到彩妝師貼身的制服襯托了費爾席克的寬肩窄臀與細腰。

　　五，威廉的圖書館管理員當得有模有樣，那時候費爾席克完全沒想到這個看起來就是個紈褲子弟的流氓痞子，居然可以對歷史、哲學、文學三區的藏書瞭如指掌，毫不誇張。

　　六，費爾席克擔當捐血車義工期間，是威廉這輩子捐血頻率最高的時候，儘管威廉超討厭喝車上發的牛奶。

　　七，如果能夠邂逅他下半生的老婆，威廉覺得甜點鋪的外送員這種聞起來膩得要死的工讀也無比美好。不過固定每兩天六十杯布丁的外訂量好像也太誇張了。

　　八，費爾席克大學期間當了一年國會議員的實習助理，那一年威廉以國會見習記者的身分一天到晚在他面前悠晃。

　　九，威廉在家鄉當地郵局找了郵務士的工作，所以那陣子他寄給費爾席克的情書都順理成章少了點郵資；然後會在其他人寄信給費爾席克時旁敲側擊的打探半天。

　　十，費爾席克是轉角一家花店的實習店員；所以威廉故意每天都找一個名目訂花給不同的女人，直到威廉後知後覺的反應過來負責送花的外送員也會是費爾席克，這才趕緊停止。

　　


End file.
